Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one of the possible candidates for next generation nonvolatile memory technology due to its simple and CMOS logic compatible process. The RRAM cell is a metal oxide material sandwiched between top and bottom electrodes. By applying voltage to the RRAM cell, a switching event from high resistance state (HRS) to low resistance state (LRS) occurs and is called the “set” process. Conversely, the switching event from LRS to HRS is called the “reset” process. The low and high resistance are utilized to indicate a digital signal, “1” or “0”, thereby allowing for data storage. Before the RRAM cell is capable of switching from/to HRS/LRS, a forming process generally takes place.